Dance!
Dance! is the opening theme of Persona 4: Dancing All Night. It is performed by Shihoko Hirata and Lotus Juice. A concert version is here. OP Version Lyrics= Got me something true now I'm not looking anymore The times of fakin' love are through now Sharing real connections what we're made for Come on, let go of the remote Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in? I try to stop the flow, Double-clicking on the go But it's no use hey, I'm being consumed And I went with the flow, Double trouble on the go, Posers kept posing, I'm opposing against these foes Please know I'm the roses that grew out From the concrete jungle Not a day goes by without me thinking 'bout The way the world stopped mid-motion When you walked into my life and we connected Like we shared the same mad potion Couldn't help but move The threads of fate had spun us Into each other's lives by chance All this energy's got us inspired now We couldn't stop it, Just set it free and... Dance! |-|Full Version Lyrics= Got me something true now I'm not looking anymore The times of fakin' love are through now Sharing real connections what we're made for Come on, let go of the remote Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in? I try to stop the flow, Double-clicking on the go But it's no use hey, I'm being consumed And I went with the flow, Double trouble on the go, Posers kept posing, I'm opposing against these foes Please know I'm the roses that grew out From the concrete jungle Not a day goes by without me thinking 'bout The way the world stopped mid-motion When you walked into my life and we connected Like we shared the same mad potion Couldn't help but move The threads of fate had spun us Into each other's lives by chance All this energy's got us inspired now We couldn't stop it, Just set it free and... Dance! We got something strong now We're not hiding anymore The times of phony love are gone now Only special friends come in through (yes) our door Live a real life Don't be possessed by whoever No time to waste Keep on moving Whether on or off the beat, It don't matter if you never give up Life keeps on grooving Embrace a heartbeat and step to it step to it Connect with it hold it tight Spider web to it Told you once Ain't nobody can hold me down Not a day goes by Without me feeling thankful 'Bout our profound devotion Since you walked into my life and all around me Everything just stopped mid-motion Like a high wire act, No compromise with truth, The radiant intensity we share All this energy's got us inspired now, Wanna dance Wanna share this magic bond Like we shared the same mad potion When you walked into my life and we connected Like we shared a magic dance Straight away, Going my way Let the nonchalant be commandant to themselves But we're taking over, Making over, The lame shame claim they make, Game's over Is it a spell or magic? Imagine what happens different age different passion What I'm asking I can't call it, If I ain't got my crew I won't be dancing So baby go for it Feel the vibe Gonna touch down make this dive It keeps me alive The melody The flow The beat The heart Together we ride All this energy's got us inspired now, We couldn't stop it, just set it free and... Dance! Category:Songs Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night